Mancha de tinta
by Halane
Summary: -en el capi 135- Tras lo sucedido en el arca con Road, Lavi no puede parar de cuestionarse sus pensamientos respecto a los demás. Ha llegado el momento de decidir qué son para él.


_¡Ju, tenía que hacer yo uno también! Un fic analizando a Lavi en sus múltiples facetas xD Así que aquí está... Intento cutre, pero está ToT Lo conseguíííí! /cara de orgullo injustificada/_

_Kss!_

* * *

Nadie duerme. Es imposible con el ruido que hace Kuro-chan.

Pero yo puedo fingir hacerlo. En mí, nada parece raro nunca. Así que estoy de lado en mi cama, respirando lentamente y con ritmo bien calculado. Fingir el sueño es fácil, y puedo dejar vagar mis pensamientos sabiendo que no perderé el control de mi actuación. Son muchos años de práctica.

Mi mente vuela hacia el momento en el que empezó mi encuentro con Road. No fue cuando Allen atacó a Tyki, sino antes.

Cuando Junior tomó el control.

Cuando Road pudo esquivar a Lavi y llegar a mi corazón.

Al que no debería existir.

Conectó conmigo en ese momento, cuando todo mi ser estaba concentrado en registrar las dos excepciones. "Lenalee Lee" y "Allen Walker", las dos excepciones. Así pensé en ellos en aquel momento. Ni amigos, ni camaradas, ni siquiera humanos. Las excepciones.

La frase de Road filtrándose en mi mente me devolvió a la piel de Lavi y me hizo notar dos cosas: que desconocía los poderes de los Noé y que acababa de olvidarme de representar mi papel, no el de Lavi, sino el que había elegido por mí mismo después: el papel de Lavi-Junior, una combinación equilibrada de ambos. No podía negar que mis amigos significaban algo. Y sin embargo, acababa de pensar en ellos en términos completamente propios de un bookman.

Manchas de tinta.

Road atacó mi corazón dando donde más me dolía: en las dudas, las preguntas sin responder, lo desconocido, lo digno de ser temido.

Les olvidaré algún día, y me odiarán, pero no les habré olvidado realmente.

Habré olvidado a Lavi.

Seré Junior otra vez y luego seré otro y Lavi habrá sido otro alias más, pero ellos nunca podrán ser sólo tinta para mí.

Eso pensaba hasta que registré a Allen y Lenalee sólo como excepciones, y entonces me di cuenta de que seguía siendo casi tan bookman como al principio.

Sé cómo es Lavi, cómo siente, cómo piensa.

Sé cómo es Junior, cómo piensa, cómo actúa.

No sé cómo soy. Quién soy.

Si siento.

Si pienso.

Si alguien significa algo para mí.

Y llega al final, arrasándolo todo, y encuentro la respuesta en una decisión que toma mi corazón muerto, o el de Lavi, o el de Junior. El único corazón que existe en mí, sea cual sea, pertenezca a quien pertenezca.

Doy mi vida por ellos, personas o manchas de tinta en la historia, no me importa qué son. Sólo quiero que puedan salir.

Todavía no tuve oportunidad de investigar qué devolvió las vidas de "Yuu Kanda" y "Arystar Crowley", ni qué llevó a "Junior" y "Lavi" a decidir lo que decidieron. Sé que lo último nunca lo sabré, porque nadie se conoce a sí mismo ni a los sí mismos que hay en su interior, y yo menos que nadie. Sólo Road, una enemiga, no, una persona que está del lado contrario al que la casualidad me ha llevado a ocupar, conoce la verdad de mi corazón, y no me dará más respuestas que las que juzgue convenientes para conseguir satisfacer sus repentinos antojos y deseos, para cumplir sus oscuros sueños.

Quizás ha llegado el momento de elegir quién manda, el de determinar quién soy.

Puedo seguir la senda Bookman o intentar separarme de ella. Puedo intentar cambiarla. Puedo limitarme a dejarme arrastrar y descubrir adónde me arrastra la corriente. Puedo optar por mil pequeñas variantes de las mismas decisiones, y mi mente clara y analítica las contempla todas objetivamente mientras mi recién resucitado corazón lucha contra todas las que lo alejan de la gente que parece hacerlo latir.

Gente.

Manchas de tinta en la historia.

Y con un suspiro vuelvo al punto de partida.

No sé si son personas o borrones.

La voz de Allen me pregunta si duermo, y Yuu gruñe mandándolo callar y diciendo que estoy mejor así, dormido o no.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

Personas.  
Manchas de tinta.

¿No es todo lo mismo?  
Las personas quedan difuminadas e imprecisas en los recuerdos de quienes les suceden por unos años, hasta que desaparecen y sólo quedan historias inconcretas y repletas de invenciones.

Las manchas de tinta están plasmadas en papeles que acabarán por desaparecer, son copiadas y ampliadas hasta perder la esencia de aquella primera escritura que las vio nacer.

Nosotros, los Bookmen, permanecemos fuera de la historia escrita y en teoría olvidados.

Y sin embargo, cuando me vuelvo y anuncio que estoy despierto, no puedo imaginar a nadie olvidándome, olvidando a Lavi.  
Y sé que Lavi seguirá aquí cuando yo lo olvide, esperándome, como sé que no quiero dejarlo.

Quiero estar aquí.

Quiero ser Junior y ser Lavi para así aprender a ser yo mismo.

Quiero ser una mancha de tinta durante unos cuantos años más.


End file.
